Attack damage
Attack damage (AD) is the stat that determines the amount of physical damage dealt by basic attacks. AD also determines the damage of various champion abilities, items and runes. Total attack damage is comprised of base attack damage and bonus attack damage. The base attack damage '''is innate to the champion. It does not depend on items or runes and increases with each champion level (see List of champions' attack damage). '''Bonus attack damage can be gained from items, abilities and runes. Increasing the bonus AD is the typical way to scale up the damage output of an AD-based champion. Effects that benefit from attack damage receive a bonus based on a certain percentage of either base attack damage (base AD), bonus attack damage (bonus AD) or total attack damage (AD). * Attack damage has a theoretical gold value of per point. Attack damage as a scaling stat A lot of champion abilities use the champion's attack damage to increase the effect of the ability (very often that is the physical damage dealt by the ability). Items * * * * * * * Runes * * * * * * * * * Increasing attack damage Items Champion abilities * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Runes * * * * * * * * * * Neutral buffs * * Decreasing attack damage Champion abilities * * Champions' attack damage Trivia Alternatively killing Zeds ''Last updated: March 10, 2017 – V7.5'' Two s can alternately kill each other with : Let's say the of 1 is X'' and the of 2 is ''Y. 1 kills first. The of the killer after n'' kills can be calculated as follows: * Define two sequences ''A= {an} and B''= {''bn}, where n'' = 0, 1, 2... * ''a''0 = ''X, b''0 = ''Y * For n'' ≥ 1, ''an = X'' + 5 + 0.15''bn''-1, ''bn = Y'' + 5 + 0.15''an'' * The of 1 after ''n kills is an, while that of 2 is bn * This gives the formula of 1 after his n''th kill = ''X(1 - 0.152''n'')/0.9775 + 0.15''Y''(1 - 0.152''n'')/0.9775 + 5(1 - 0.152''n''-1)/0.85 of 2 after his n''th kill = 0.15''X(1 - 0.152''n'')/0.9775 + Y''(1 - 0.152''n+2)/0.9775 + 5(1 - 0.152''n'')/0.85 Therefore, of 1 after he has infinitely many kills = (X'' + 0.15''Y)/0.9775 + 5/0.85 of 2 after he has infinitely many kills = (0.15X + Y'')/0.9775 + 5/0.85 Largest AD 'Last updated:' November 10th, 2017 – V7.22'' Without using which potentially allows for infinite amounts of attack damage, the largest amount of attack damage is reached with a level 18 at AD. Still, can potentially reach a higher AD with movement speed or higher. * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** A combination of five items of any of the following: *** *** ** (fully stacked) * ** (with the maximum amount of ability power) ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * AP: ** Items = 4}} + + }} = AP}} *** AP = 80 + ( + + ) = AP}} ** Runes = + + + = ** Buffs = + = ** AP Multiplier = 1 + }} + }} = *** AP = ( |Items}} + + ) = AP}} *** bonus AD = 40 + = AD}} * attack speed: ** Items: = = ** Runes: = + + = ** Buffs = + + + = *** attack speed: = + + = * crit. strike : ** Items: = (5 ) = *** crit. strike = = * AD: ** Items: = 5}} + = ** Runes: = + = ** AD Multiplier = 1 + + = *** increase = 40% + ( ) + ( ) = % AD}} ** Buffs = + + = AD}} *** AD = ( + + + |Buffs}}) = AD}} * AD needed into MS = |Jhin's maximum AD}} = ** MS needed = |AD needed}} / |Hecarim's Warpath Conversion}} = Other * At level 18, base attack damage ranges from 71 ( ) to 153 ( ). * The ability with the second largest AD ratio is , with a possible maximum AD ratio of . ** To achieve that must be rank 3 and needs 100% critical strike chance and at least 1 . * The ability with the largest AD ratio is , with a possible maximum AD ratio of ** To achieve that must be rank 5 and needs to stack 254 spears on a target before using . cs:Attack damage de:Angriffsschaden es:Daño de ataque fr:Dégâts d'attaque pl:Obrażenia ataku ru:Сила атаки zh:攻击力 Category:Offensive champion statistics